This invention relates to a guide bar mounted on an electric power hand saw.
It has heretofore been the practice to guide the path of a movable power saw either by a track or guide rail on a work table or other facility which supports the workpiece, or by a guide rail mounted directly on the workpiece itself. Such arrangements are very useful for certain purposes but they are unnecessarily cumbersome and expensive for other purposes.
It is often necessary merely to trim a narrow strip off one or more straight edges of a wood panel. A common example of such an operation is the trimming of a fraction of an inch off the bottom of a door to prevent the door from scraping on the floor or to raise the bottom of the door when a carpet is installed on the floor. Previously known types of saw guides are not practical for this purpose.